


‘Til we see us again

by Spencersomega



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: CIA, Coming Back, Edgar Solomon is the guy who tortured morgan, M/M, Pictures, Reid is blonde, Secret Mission, Slash, Stalking, Undercover, catching again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: Scratch goes after Reid for revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this will bring but I’ll try my best.

“Shortly after Gideon left the team, I was approached by the CIA about an undercover mission that is only mentioned in one file. I didn’t know what to do so I accepted. The sabbatical I took was the time I was undercover. I was sent to Italia and met the target. From there on I traveled with him all over the world and ended up in Commack. I was there while you were working on the case. I was right there when Rossi’s friend was killed. I wanted to stop it but that would have blown my cover. Eventually the target found out that the BAU worked the case and got a little bit to interested in all of you. He wanted to create a case in Commack so you would have come back. His plan was to kill Rossi, kidnap Morgan and drive Hotch to kill himself. After he told me about his plan I contacted my handler, so he could warn all of you. I kept tabs on all of you the whole time I was undercover. Especially on everyone who joined the team. As it turned out, my handler worked with the target together the whole time. He had enough decency to not blow my cover because he knew that it would have followed back to him. He was the only one who knew my undercover name. I made the arrest and was out of it. I came back here and left it behind. But as it turned out, he escaped and will be after me. But unlike Prentiss, I’m telling all of you now because I don’t have a team to help me with it. I’m alone and the CIA won’t help me. The mission never existed. So I’m basically begging you right now to help me.” Reid said looking pleadingly at all of them.

 

“Who was the target?” Rossi asked.

 

“His name is Peter Lewis. You all know him as Mr. Scratch.” Spencer said and Hotch blanched.

 

“You were part of the mission to take Scratch down?” Blake asked shocked.

 

“Yeah. By all means necessary. I was able to make the arrest three weeks ago but he’s out again and trying to get one of you to get me or he’ll take me the first chance he gets. I already set up protective details for my mum and father, Morgan’s family, Will and Henry, Rossi’s family including his third ex wife and her daughter, James and Blake’s father and brother, Kevin and Garcia’s step brothers, one for Jessica and Sean. For Jack I set up different protective details so more than one person are always watching him. I know everyone I set up personally and you can trust them. I got the Marshalls who protected me while I was in witness protection to watch Jack and they’re better than all of us together.” 

 

“Thank you but why so much for Jack?” Garcia asked hesitantly.

 

“Lewis was seen in front of Jack’s school. He first saw Jack after the funeral and has been interested in him since then. I was able to stop him from getting near Jack the whole time I was with him but now he’ll try to get Jack.”

 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me about it?” Hotch asked.

 

“I didn’t want to worry you. They weren’t sure if it was him but a few hours ago they identified him as Lewis.”

 

“How were you able to stop him from going after Jack? He’s ruthless and doesn’t care about anyone.” Morgan said.

 

“They told me to get close to him by all means necessary and that’s exactly what I did.”

 

“What does that mean?” JJ asked hesitantly.

 

“I did the same thing Prentiss did. I got close to him and did everything he wanted me to. I didn’t want to do it but it was the only thing we were able to do. I slept with him 49 times and every time I wanted to shoot, strangulate or simply kill him. I never cared about the how, I just wanted to do it. All in all I wanted to kill him 65 times and the last time I almost did it.” 

 

“Were you there?” Hotch asked quietly.

 

“Yeah, the whole time. I wasn’t a hallucination, only my death was.” 

 

“But why didn’t you contact us? If he trusted you, you could have contacted us. We needed your help a few times.” Morgan said.

 

“Just who do you think told you about Hotch being in hospital after Foyet attacked him? Who told you about Foyet’s location? Who got Hotch out after his swatting? Who told you Scratch’s name? Who gave you the hint about Doyle? Who told you about Doyle’s son? Who told you were Prentiss was? Who told you about the Replicator? Who told you about the location of Cruz and JJ? Who told you about the dirty dozen? Who told you about Morgan’s location when he was kidnapped? Who do you think gave you all the hints about where Lewis was? I helped you all the time without any of you knowing.”

 

“You saved my life that day?” Derek asked shocked.

 

“I told you that I would always save you. I heard that you were kidnapped and looked into everything you did and then checked out the people you looked into and that’s how I found your location. Same with Hotch. I sent you the message with his location.”

 

“Did the CIA allow you to help us?” Garcia asked.

 

“No but they couldn’t stop it. The mission didn’t exist so they weren’t able to tell me what and what not to do. My handler worked for scratch and if he would have said something, the CIA would have looked deeper into him and found the connection between them.”

 

“Are you sure your handler didn’t let it slip who you are.”

 

“I’m sure that he let something slip. The BDSM shop when you looked for the crimson king. The order was made under my name and everything on the ID fited. I saw him making the order under my name and panicked. That’s why I made the arrest sooner. But even though he saw my ID picture, he didn’t recognize me. He would have killed me if he recognized me.”

 

“How was he able to not recognize you?” Blake asked.

 

“First of all, the picture was taken when I was 21 and joined the FBI. I don’t look like that anymore and I changed my looks. I wore completely different clothes, green contact lenses and got all the hair dye deprived so I had my natural hair color again. But when he used my name I panicked. I knew that someone told him about me and it would have been only a matter of time until he found the connection.”

 

“You’re natural hair color isn’t brown?” JJ asked.

 

“No, it’s dyed.” Spencer said laughing.

 

“What’s your natural hair color?” Garcia asked excitedly.

 

“Blonde.”

 

“Oh my god, that means I can finally call you Blondie too.” Penelope said almost squeaking.

 

“Like my blonde or more like Pen’s?” Jennifer asked curiously.

 

“It’s a little bit darker than both of yours. You’ll see pictures of it when you look through the files. Just please, try and not get angry when you see some of the pictures. They always took pictures which includes pictures when I had sex with him. Most pictures will be just of him but I’ll be in some too.”

 

“I promise you that no one will get angry at you for doing what you did.” Rossi said and the others nodded in agreement while Reid took out all the files and started giving them around.

 

Time to catch Scratch again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, the first pictures are from the day I made the arrest.” Spencer told them and everyone looked closely at the pictures, holding their anger back when they saw Lewis stranding next to Spencer with his hand on their youngest lower back with a somehow betrayed look on his face.

 

“I don’t know if I’m seeing something that isn’t there but Scratch looks betrayed. It looks like he knew that you were going to arrest him.” Morgan said and Reid nodded, deep in thoughts.

 

“That’s what I first thought when I saw the picture. But if he knew that I’d arrest him, why did he stay? He planned to leave the location the day I arrested him but he stayed. Originally it was planned to arrest him when he’s leaving but we arrested him inside. My handler probably told him about it but then comes the question why he didn’t kill me back.”

 

“Maybe he fell for you. You were with him for months and even though it was just a job for you, maybe for him it was real. It would explain why he looks so betrayed,” Blake explained and took out a picture from her file, laying it down in the middle of the conference table for everyone to see, “it doesn’t look like the love in his eyes is fake. He developed feelings for you, Spencer.”

 

“But that would mean that my profile of him is incorrect.” Reid thoughtfully said.

 

“You have a profile of him?” Hotch asked surprised. He always knew that Reid’s a good profiler and that just proves it again. They themselves weren’t able to put enough together to make a profile of scratch but Reid who was all alone for months was able to make one. Maybe because he spent everyday with Lewis but does it really matter how he made it? He made it and that’s the important thing because a profile will help all of them and maybe Aaron will get the questions he has answered from it.

 

“Yes. It isn’t complete and definitely expandable but I have everything that is important,” Spencer started to talk and looked up from his file, ”I profiled him as a sociopath and narcissist. With everything he does, his goal is to get revenge. He wants to do as much damage as possible and while he didn’t care about who was hurt for a long time, he now is fixated on us, Aaron, Jack and myself especially. I still haven’t figured out why he wants to get revenge but I suspect that it has something to do with his childhood. He was probably abused by his parents, bullied in school as college and a loner for most of his life due to his high intelligence.”

 

“But why did he turn out so evil when other people don’t?” Garcia quietly asked, hoping that Reid didn’t understand what she’s trying to say but he got it and smiled at her, showing her that he’s not angry.

 

“It always depends on how the life turns out for the specific person. While my bullying stopped in college, his continued. I don’t know how bad he was bullied and it is possible that his bullying was worse than mine because he was always surrounded by people his age but I doubt it. My bullying was extreme, far worse than everything we’ve seen but I met Ethan in college and found a true friend, later on lover in him. Then I joined the team and grew close with all of you. Scratch didn’t have something like this at the NSA. He did work on a team but they didn’t accept him due to him always thinking that he’s better than everyone else and only caring about himself. It is possible that he experienced some kind of bullying, more like exclusion at the NSA which brought up his past again and turned him into what he is now. A narcissist, sociopath, stalker, killer and hacker.” Spencer explained and everyone thoughtfully nodded, turning to the next picture in the file and no one was able to hold back their anger anymore.

 

“It was consensual.” Reid reassured his team but that didn’t change anything. Seeing their youngest in such a vulnerable position with scratch on top of him, inside of him, made all of them so unbelievable angry, especially the oldest on the team.

 

Spencer knows that he’s like a child for Rossi and Blake. He knows that Alex sees similarities in him and Ethan and that David wonders if James would be like him and while he normally didn’t mind, now was a bad time for the parental feelings inside of them to take over. He trusts both of them and sees them as some kind of parental figure and he knows that as soon as they start to question him about it, he’ll break down and let everything out and that can’t happen. Not until scratch is either dead or in prison for good.

 

And then there’s Hotch too. Single parent, unit chief, former prosecutor and a mystery for everyone, especially Spencer.

 

For a long time Reid wrote Hotch’s behavior off as parental feelings inside of him taking over, just wanting to protect and shelter him from the rest of the world. He always thought of Aaron as a father figure but during his time with scratch, it changed. The feelings he has weren’t clear for him anymore and weeks ago he finally noticed that he had romantic feelings for his father and not the kind of feelings he has for Rossi and Blake. 

 

Spencer Reid has a hopeless crush on his unit chief and even though he knows that Hotch is straight and not interested in dating again, he can’t help but fall for him more and more with every passing second.

 

For the longest time he tried to hide any kind of feelings he has for him and was always successful but now with everything that happened in the last months coming out? With his team seeing him at his most vulnerable moments? Seeing him have sex with a brute like Scratch? It’s impossible to hold everything inside of him and sooner or later Spencer will break down and his feelings along with everything else will be out in the open for everyone to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update won’t take four months! x


End file.
